Yu-gi-oh Rise of a New Pharaoh-Chapter 5
by Hedgehog Inc
Summary: I don't exactly use often to be honest. But I guess I'll post this chapter then.


Yu-gi-oh

Rise of a New

Pharaoh

Chapter 5

The News with Jessie

Daniel Taylor: Well c'mon Yami, I'm waiting.

Yami: ...*draws a card*

. /_c…

*thinks* Perfect! I activate Ancient Rules!

Daniel Taylor: Huh?

Yami Mutou: This allows me to summon a monster with a level of 5 or higher. So I summon my Zoa!

. /_c…

Daniel Taylor: *shocked* What!?

Yami: *smiles* Now Zoa, attack! Underworld Slash!

*Zoa charges at Phantom beast *

*Phantom Beast crosses his arms to brace himself*

*Zoa jumps in the air and slices him to bits*

Daniel Taylor: *grunts*

3100 - 2700

Daniel Taylor: Good comeback... but short lived.

Yami Mutou: *places 2 cards face down* What do you mean?

Daniel Taylor: *draws a card* *looks at it* You'll find out right now. I activate the ritual spell card, War-Lion Ritual!

. /_c…

*leaps out of the card and roars*

Attack: 2300

Images/Yugio…

*sends the spare Super War-lion to the graveyard for the sacrifice*

Yami Mutou: Whoa. Well too bad he's weaker than Zoa.

Daniel Taylor: Do you even remember my face down card? *card flips face up*

Yami Mutou: No way! *reveals to be Shrink* *growls*

Daniel Taylor: Shrink allows me to halve the original attack of one face up monster. So your Zoa is as good as dead!

2600 = 1300

Daniel Taylor: Now attack! Take out his Zoa with War Claw attack!

*Super War-Lion runs after him and leaps into the air* *he digs his claws into Zoa*

*Zoa roars in pain then explodes*

3300 - 2300

Yami Mutou: *thinks* Oh great. One more of those attacks and I'm done for.

Daniel Taylor: Well you better think of something quick, or else you lose.

Yami Mutou: *draws a card* Perfect! *reveals Monster Reborn* I activate Monster Reborn!

. /_c…

So I'll bring back my Zoa from the grave!

*a hole appears with light inside of it* *Zoa leaps out of it and lands on the ground* *he roars, ready to get his revenge*

Daniel Taylor: Nice one, you managed to bring him back.

Yami Mutou: Oh but I'm not done yet, next I activate Metalmorph!

*Zoa turns silver and then gets a power bonus*

Atk: 2600 - 2900

Def: 1900 - 2200

Now that he's equipped with Metalmorph, I'll sacrifice him to special summon, Metalzoa!

. /_c…

*Zoa's skin rips off revealing the new metallic version of himself*

Daniel Taylor: Whoa! Nice one.

Yami Mutou: Thats not all, for my final move, I activate Limiter Removal!

. /_c…

This card doubles all of the machine monsters attack power!

*Metalzoa eyes glow red and roars with a metallic sounding roar*

Atk: 3000 - 6000

Daniel Taylor: WHAT!?

Yami Mutou: End this duel Metalzoa! Go Dark Nova Blast!

*Metalzoa charges a beam in his mouth*

*Super War-Lion steps back a few steps in fear*

*Metalzoa fires the beam and disintegrates Super War-Lion*

Daniel Taylor

3300 - 0000

Daniel Taylor: *falls over from the impact of the blast* *gets up* Phew! Nice job, you actually took him out.

Yami Mutou: Thanks man. You almost beaten me actually.

Daniel Taylor: How so?

Yami Mutou: Well I drew Monster Born that turn.

Daniel Taylor: Heh, you were just lucky. By the way why was your Dark Magician Girl talking?

Yami Mutou: Well... here. *places the medallion around his neck*

Daniel Taylor: Why did you give- *notices the same Dark Magician Girl* What the?

Yuki: Hey hows it going.

Daniel Taylor: *gives him the medallion back* So thats how you see her huh?

Yami Mutou: *nods* *Yami then notices a person running towards the shop* *the man runs in the shop*

Daniel Taylor: Hold on, was that Joey Wheeler!? *runs in the shop*

Yami Mutou: *follows*

Joey Wheeler: You gotta help me Yug! My daughter, Jessie, has been missing for 2 days now.

Yugi Mutou: What?! Well where did you last see her?

Yami Mutou: *notices Bakura with Jessie* Uh guys! Look!

*they all run outside and see Bakura with her*

Joey Wheeler: *angered*Bakura?! YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!

Yuki: *appears beside Yami* Yami I don't sense her soul at all.

Yami Mutou: What?! *he whispered*

Yuki: Well look at her, she seems out of it.

Yami Mutou: *looks at Jessie* *her pupils are nowhere to be seen* You're right.

Yami Bakura: Oh? Well why don't you try and take her?

Joey Wheeler: With pleasure! *walks a few steps

Yami Mutou: Hold it Joey! Look at Jessie's eyes

Joey Wheeler: *looks at her* *sees no pupils in her eyes* What the? Jessie, you okay?

Yami Bakura: Well Yami, I guess you catch on quickly. Yes, this girl has no soul. Because I'm the one who has taken it from her!

Joey Wheeler: WHAT!? WHY YOU DIRTY CREEP! *Yugi holds him back* C'MERE! I'LL SMASH YA TO THE GROUND!

Yami Bakura: But thats not why I'm here.

Joey Wheeler: *confused look*

Yami Bakura: You see those millennium items? I'll be taking them when I beat you two in a tag duel.

Yugi Mutou: *looks at his millennium puzzle* *growls* Well you'll be dueling with me only!

Yami Bakura: Oh I don't think so! *a shadowy cloud cloaks over them*

Yami Mutou: Not this again.

Yugi Mutou: Well son, I guess its just you and me. Stay by my side and I'll make sure we get out of this alive.

Yami Mutou: Okay. *powers up duel disk*

Yugi Mutou: *powers up duel disk*

Yami +Yugi: Duel!

*to be continued*


End file.
